


The Story Of Us

by Marvelous34



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Blood Play, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Miscarriage, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Pregnancy, Self-Harm, Smut, Unprotect sex, Vargulf, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 11:06:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13456926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelous34/pseuds/Marvelous34
Summary: Just a long one-shot about the turbulent relationship between Roman and Paislee.  Mostly takes place before Season 1.





	The Story Of Us

“Fuck yes Roman!” you howled out in pleasure as Roman continued to plunge two long fingers within you. Your high was building, your walls tightening. Roman hummed around your clit and the vibrations send you crashing to your orgasm. Your thighs clenched around his head, holding him to you as your fingers tangled in the sheets; your back arching off the bed in pure unadulterated bliss. 

You were breathless as you lay on his bed, fully sated and feeling intoxicated from your impeccable high. Roman was a god in bed and you had no problem worshipping him. With the little energy you had left, you lifted your head to see Roman stripping off his shirt and pants. His hard cock tenting in his boxer and your mouth began to water when he then removed those too. 

“Get over here,” he demanded in a growl and you instantly became obedient. Crawling on all fours along his large bed, you dipped your fingers into your bra, producing a razor blade for him. Raising your hand for him to see, he smirked at you, taking the razor eagerly. “That’s my good girl,” he praised making you drip with more arousal. 

Taking your hands you gripped the base of his shaft, teasing the underside of his cock with your tongue. He brushed your hair off to the side, pulling your bra strap off your shoulder. Licking your lips you took as much of him into your mouth as you could fit; at the same time Roman took the razor to your back, nicking your skin. It wasn’t painful, but knowing Roman got off from making you bleed only spurred you on more. As you began to bob your head up and down you could feel Roman smearing your warm blood over your shoulder. Your hand began to pump at his base and you soon felt his cock begin to twitch inside your mouth. You continued to hollow your cheeks, sucking him for all he was worth. “Don’t stop Paislee,” Roman begged and you had no intentions on doing so. Picking up speed you began to fondle his balls delicately, rolling them back and forth. Roman’s hand fisted in your hair as he began to jerk his hips into your mouth. His hand tightened around your hair and he came hard, spilling his seed in your mouth.   
Pulling away you licked your lips clean from his seed; a sated look on his alluring face. He went to the bathroom only to return with a wet cloth. He gently cleaned away at the small cut he made on your back before giving it a kiss. 

Getting up from his bed you began to put your clothing back on. “Where are you going?” he asked, a cigarette now hanging loosely from his lips. 

“Home, where else?”

Looking over to him, he took a long drag; the smoke billowing out of his plump lips. “Just stay here tonight.”

You stilled your movements, standing there in just a bra and jeans. “You never want me to stay the night Roman,” you accused with a small chuckle. 

“And I’m telling you I want you to stay the night now.” Without giving it too much thought you shrugged out of your jeans and got back into bed with Roman. After finishing his cigarette he pulled you closer to him as you rested your head on his chest. Closing your eyes your mind wandered off to the not so simpler times when you had first arrived in Hemlock Grove. 

Flashback

“Here we are,” your father exclaimed cheerfully as he parked in front of your new house. Taking off your sunglass you peered up at the large modern home. It was definitely different from the penthouse back in the city. You groaned, leaning your head back on the seat. “Oh come on Paislee, it won’t be that bad.” 

Scoffing you turned to face your father. “Yeah, not bad for you. You are not a teenage girl having to start school in the middle of the year.” All in all, you understood where your father was coming from. Your mother just passed away a few months ago and living in the city, the penthouse, it was all too much for the two of you. Your mother was everything to you; hell she was your best friend. You didn’t trust the girls your age because they were all backstabbing bitches, but your mom, she was always there for you when you needed it. 

 

Jumping out of the car you began to walk up to the house. The constant itching sensation on your wrist had you scrambling to relieve it. Looking back you noticed your father was busy talking with the movers. Pulling up your sleeve you noticed your cuts beginning to scab, causing the itching. You began to pick at them, loving the pain it brought, numbing you from your feelings of nervousness and abandonment. 

You spent the rest of the evening unpacking your bedroom. It was rather large compared to your bedroom back in the cities, but that is what you get for living in the suburbs. “Paislee, dinner is here,” your father called from downstairs. 

Making your way into the kitchen you saw the Chinese take-out boxes sitting all across the counter. Your father never cooked, didn’t know how and this is how you had been surviving; take-out and restaurants. “So kiddo, I’ll be starting work tomorrow,” you father began to say as you gave him a ‘no shit dad’ look. “My hours are going to be a lot different than back at home. No more 9-5. I guess a lot of the employees have their own rooms at the White Tower. So what I’m trying to say is, you will most likely be spending much of your time here alone.” 

It honestly didn’t bother you. You were used to being alone unless you were with your mother. You loved your dad, but he just wasn’t the best father figure. If he wasn’t at home, he was always out with his co-workers or on trips with them. 

“It’s fine dad. I’ve got a whole new town to explore. Don’t worry about me.” 

End Flashback 

You woke up in bed with a jolt, your body covered in sweat. Feeling around the bed you noticed Roman wasn’t there. Clicking on the lamp next to the bed you tip-toed out of his room. You knew for a fact that his mother was staying at the White Tower for a little while so you were lucky enough to know you wouldn’t be bumping into that disaster. 

As you reached the landing of the stairs you could hear Roman’s voice, and another woman’s voice. Ever so quietly you began descending the stairs. Peaking around the corner you saw Roman and his cousin Letha sitting on the couch; Roman’s hand caressing her back as she cried to him. A bitter taste spread throughout your mouth as you tried to swallow the disgusting taste. You knew Roman was close to his cousin, but it brought about feelings of abandonment with your father. He was never there for you, never soothed you when you were down. It was always your mother and now that she was gone, you had no one. You hoped Roman would be there to help you, but you knew it was a lost cause. He probably only wanted you around for the sex; and while the sex was great, you were longing for a companionship with him. 

You quietly raced back up the stairs, grabbing your razor from your purse and heading into the bathroom. Closing and locking the door you slid down against the wall. You wanted to rid of these emotions; you hated feeling this way. The jealousy, the anger, the sadness, the abandonment, you wanted it all gone. Beginning at your outer thigh, you placed the blade on your flesh. Pushing down you felt near instant relief as the stinging pain began to erase the emotions. Bright red blood began to seep through the cut, smearing across your creamy pale skin. After a handful of long cuts you rested your head against the wall; your mind drifting off to the memory of how you first met Roman.

Flashback 

The sky was a cloudy gray, rain threatening the drench the Earth. Your father promised you a car once you moved here but it was going to be a week or two before that happened. Refusing to take the bus, you found the school was only a mile or so down the road from your house. After throwing on a pair of black distressed skinny jeans, a white t-shirt and black flannel long sleeved button down, you threw on your pair of black combat boots and a black beanie before heading off to school. 

You lucked out, not having gotten rained on. After making it to the school, getting your schedule and finding your locker, you had to take a deep breath. 

“The new girl looks like a freak,” you heard a bunch of blonde bimbos whispering as they walked by you. 

“Stay classy!” you bellowed after them; the entire group rolling their eyes at you. “And so it begins.”

The first two classes weren’t that bad, except for the constant stares of your new classmates. Naturally, a new girl in a smaller town, it was bound to happen. After lunch was when you really began to feel uneasy. More people began whispering, rather loudly about you; ‘the new girl’ and ‘freak’ were the constant words. Every girl here dressed the same; hot pinks, bright colors, blonde hair and so you were labeled an outcast off the bat, just from the way you were dressed. Your emotions were running high as you hated not only being stared at, but being front and center. 

After the lunch bell rang, while everyone was scurrying off to their next classes, you hid in the stairwell. Making sure nobody was coming, you rolled up your sleeve; taking your razor and slicing away as you felt your emotions fade and pain come forth. 

The smell of smoke filled your nostrils as someone spoke. “What are you doing?” His voice startled you and you dropped your razor blade, staring up at the looming tall figure over you. 

Bending down you grabbed your blade, shoving it back in your purse. “None of your damn business,” you barked back. Looking up at him again you found he was rather attractive looking. He had to be over 6 feet tall at least, he had large green eyes and his lips were plump enough to nibble on during a ravishing make-out session.   
He smirked at you, holding his hand out. “I’m Roman.” 

His voice was strong and you could tell he was cocky. Usually that sort of thing turned you off about guys, but he seemed particularly different to you. “Paislee,” you responded as you shook his hand. “I-I should probably get back to class.”

Roman chuckled, shaking his head. “Don’t bother. You’ve already missed nearly have the period. Come on, let’s get out of here.”

End Flashback

There was a knock at the bathroom door, startling you from your memories. “Pais, what are you doing in there?” Roman called from the other side. 

“Nothing,” you bit back as you got to your feet. Looking around you noticed you had no way of hiding what you just did; your clothes still out in his bedroom. “Shit,” you whispered. 

“Are you lying to me?” 

Rolling your eyes, you knew you had been caught. Roman can smell a liar from a mile away. “No Roman I’m not fucking lying,” you tried your best to sound confident, hoping he would perhaps buy your lie. 

“I can smell the fucking blood in there. Now open the damn door.”

Feeling defeated, you did the only thing you knew to do; run. Opening the door you marched right past Roman, gathering your clothes. Roman snatched your arm, turning you to face him. “Let me go Roman,” you growled as you tried pulling your arm away. 

He gave you a stern look before bending down to look at your cuts. “You said you would stop doing this,” he retorted; his eyes flashing dark with anger. 

You managed to pull your arm away as you continued getting dressed; Roman standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. “It’s the middle of the night Pais, where are you going to go?”

“I do have a home in this fucking town Roman.”

After finally getting dressed you grabbed your purse from the dresser, hell bent on getting out of there. You didn’t want Roman to see you this way; to see how emotionally fucked up you could get. What the two of you had going on was working out, even if he hadn’t pursued a more intimate relationship connection with you. “Please Paislee, just talk to me,” Roman urged, stepping in your way so you couldn’t escape. 

Scoffing, you shook your head at him. “Since when does Roman Godfrey just want to talk? The only time you’ve ever wanted to talk to me was to get me in bed with you. Let’s face it; all you care about is the sex, nothing more, nothing less.”

He placed his hands on your shoulders, stopping you from moving any further. “I DO care about you Pais!”

“Yeah, well once you prove it I’ll believe it!” Shaking off his hands from you once again, you walked around him and headed out the door. 

The cool air hit your warm flushed face and you took a deep breath. The moon was high in the sky illuminating the road in which you started walking door, heading back to your home. Why couldn’t times be simpler like they used to be?

Flashback

You had seen Roman a few times over the new couple of weeks. Many times it was because he helped you with your math homework while you helped him with history homework. He was still his cocky self, but behind closed doors, when it was just you and him, he seemed sweeter, more himself. 

“When did you start?” Roman asked as he drove you from school and to his house. Furrowing your brows in confusion, you looked over at him. 

“Start what?” you asked perplexed. 

He looked over at your, his large green eyes making your heart leap before looking down at your wrist. You were wearing a white long sleeved shirt and one of your cuts must have opened up as blood was soaking through. 

“It’s nothing Roman.”

“You know Pais, you don’t have to lie to me about that. I’m not going to judge you.” It was the first time he called you Pais instead of Paislee. 

Rumors started to spread around school about you and Roman. Many girls coming up to you, telling you stories about how Roman will just screw you and leave you like he does with everyone else, yet you chose to ignore them. 

After getting settled on his couch, the two of you began to work diligently on your homework. Every so often Roman would brush his arm against yours, or his hand was bump against your knee. There was so much sexual tension going on you felt like you were going to combust; your arousal making it very hard to concentrate. 

“You’re special to me,” Roman spoke softly, breaking the silence of your study session. Your head whipped to face him, searching his eyes for any false tenses, but you found none. He smiled, lowering his head into his hands. “Look, I’ve heard the rumors going around too and I’m sure you’ve heard about my past as well.”

You let out a nervous laugh, shrugging your shoulders. “Yeah, I’ve definitely heard all the rumors.” Looking back to Roman, he was grinning, a slight blush on his cheeks. Raising his hand he tucked a strand of your hair behind your ear. “Are you flirting with me?”

“Do you trust me?” Roman spoke in a serious tone; all hints of playfulness aside for just one minute. Your heart began to beat rapidly in your chest as you nodded your head. So far, along with you at least, Roman had not given you any reason not to trust him. 

His eyes darted down to your lips as he slowly began to lean in. Your breath hitched in your throat as his surprisingly soft lips met yours. A soft moan emanated from your throat as Roman tilted his head, deepening the kiss as his hand cupped your cheek. A fire spurred within you as you threw a leg over his, fully straddling him. Your hands went up to his hair, grabbing a hold of his lush locks as you felt his erection growing beneath you. 

Roman pulled away, his breath fanning your face. “Fuck I’ve wanted to do that for a while now,” he rasped out; your cheeks heating up in both arousal and from his words. From the way you were sitting on him, his cock was hitting you in the most deliciously perfect way. Your hips ground down on him, this time causing him to growl out. 

He gripped the hem of your shirt, tearing it over your head as his eyes roamed down your chest; your breasts practically spilling out from your bra as your chest heaved in excitement. Roman’s lips began to suckle on your neck, turning you on to no end. Your hips began to gyrate again; his tongue soothing his bites he was producing on your skin. 

“That’s right Pais. Keep riding me,” he groaned out as your hips began rotate at an increased speed. You felt Roman grab your right hand, bringing your bloodied wrist up to his mouth. You had known there were a lot of kinks out there in the world; you having your own favorite kink or two, but you never thought the whole blood kink was real, until now. You witnessed Roman’s eyes roll back as he began licking at your blood; your own desire increasing from just watching Roman get off on your blood. As your hips began to increase you felt your orgasm begin to approach. “Roman,” you whimpered out as you felt your legs begin to tremble. 

“That’s a good girl. Keep riding me Pais,” he purred and that was all it took for you to shattering into your orgasm. Blood was buzzing in your ears as you gripped onto his neck for support as you rode out your high. 

End Flashback

A car horn startled you from your thoughts as you almost fell down the muddy ditch. You flipped the car off only for it to stop next to you. The small red sports car stuck out like a sore thumb. Not wanting to deal with him right now, you continued walking; Roman rolling down the window and driving slowly next to you. “Get in the car Paislee,” he urged yet you continued to ignore him. “Please let me just drive you home.” 

It was beginning to rain and your body was shivering with the cold weather. With a roll of your eyes you trudged over to the passenger side door and getting into the car. The ride to your home was eerily silent, which you expected. Roman wasn’t too good with words unless he wanted something out of it. 

Once you reached your house, you didn’t even give him a chance to say anything as you threw your door open and rushed inside. Looking out your bedroom window you saw Roman still sitting in his car in your driveway. You didn’t bother trying to hide yourself from watching him; what was the point? Your phone vibrated and you looked down to see a text from him. 

Roman: Are you just going to ignore me now?

Fury boiled in your body; your skin becoming heated with rage. He was such an asshole. The two of you had been pretty much nothing but fuck buddies for the past few months;   
not once did he try to get to know you, the real you, the deep down inside you. Naturally, you blame yourself for part of that. The sex with Roman was great, the best you’ve ever   
had and you didn’t want anything to ruin that. It was a release for you, instead of having to cut yourself to feel numb; your orgasms he gave you was more than enough. But you still saw him as something close to you, someone near and dear, someone you could see yourself being with in a relationship. Yet you fooled yourself on that thought. 

Roman: Pais, please…..

With a lament sigh, you decided to respond to respond to him. 

Paislee: Just go home Roman. 

Roman: Not until I know you will be ok by yourself

That text made you laugh absurdly. 

Paislee: Since when does Roman care about how I feel?

You looked down to see Roman standing outside of his car; the rain finally letting up. He was looking up at your window and you could see the hurt in his eyes. 

Roman: I’ve always cared about you Paislee. You’re special to me

Paislee: And that was the line you used just to get in my pants Roman. 

Roman: Why are you acting this way??

Paislee: Can you honestly tell me that you have felt nothing for me other than just a casual fuck buddy?

Roman: I’m not a flowers and romance kind of guy 

Paislee: I never asked you to be that kind of guy Roman. It would be nice to just feel wanted for on…..you know what, never mind. Go home Roman. Please

You looked back down at Roman, hurt and disappointment evident in his eyes. He chucked his cigarette on the ground before getting back in his car and driving away. 

~~~

The following days at school were rough. Usually you had Roman with you to help ease the gossip coming your way, but he kept his distance. You hoped he would finally realize where you were coming from, but alas, he didn’t. Maybe he truly didn’t feel anything for you as you did for him. 

You heard a rather obnoxious giggle coming from a few feet away. Peaking your head around your locker, you saw one of the blonde bimbos touching Romans’ shirt; a smile on his face as he looked down at her. A jealous rage boiled so deep inside of you that you wanted to scream. Placing a hand on your locker you slammed it shut, making the girl jump and Roman to look her head at you. His face became sullen when he realized you were standing there. 

You marched past him with haste as your legs carried you towards the stairwell. A grip on your arm making you halt. “Let go of me Roman!” your voice was shaky as you tried to pull him off of you. 

“Pais I’m sorry,” he exclaimed but you didn’t care. Your mother was dead, your father lived at his job, all you had left was Roman and he ditched you too. You felt deserted by everyone; a reject in the eyes of all you knew. With one final yank you were able to free yourself from Roman as you raced down the stairs and out to your car. 

You broke down the second you shut your car door; the tears streaming down your face like a waterfall as your head lay on the steering wheel. What you wouldn’t give to feel the warm touch of Roman right now, the touch of desire when he wanted you sexually…

Flashback

“I don’t have a condom,” Roman spoke as he pulled away from your lips. 

“I’m clean,” you replied, just wanting to feel his cock inside you for the first time. You weren’t a virgin, but this was your first time with Roman and you craved it more than anything. 

“What if you get pregnant?”

“On the pill.”

That was all Roman needed to hear before lining himself up at your entrance and plunging into your core. “Roman!” you gasped out as he stretched you. You could feel every vein, every ridge of his cock as your walls adjusted to his size. 

“Pais you feel so fucking good,” he whispered into your ear before starting to move his hips. His movements were slow at first, calculating as you both enjoyed the feeling of being connected to one another. 

“Faster Roman,” you pleaded. His smug grin played across his lips as his hips began to pick up speed. He reached over onto the nightstand and grabbed the razor. With a grin of your own, you smiled at him, letting him know it was ok. His hips never faltering, he placed the blade at your upper right breast, pressing down until drops of blood formed at your skin. 

In one swift movement, he rolled the two of you over so you were on top; then positioned himself in a seated position. Craning your head back, you gave him access to your cut as he began to lick at your small wound. You began to bounce on top of him; one of his hands kneading your ass. 

The stinging pain of his saliva at your cut, mixed with the pleasure of his cock buried in you sent you into a frenzy. Your moans began to echo across his expanse room; your hand gripping onto his hair. “I’m close Roman,” you panted out. Roman took his mouth of your breast, placing both hands on your ass as he helped you move up and down faster. Crashing your lips with his you felt your walls start to tighten around his thick cock. 

“Come for me Pais,” he demanded with an animalistic growl which sent you over the edge; your walls pulsating around his cock as his name spilled from your lips. Waves of pleasure coursed through your body as your legs trembled on either side of him. 

Roman flipped you back over as he began to pound into you. Your first orgasm wasn’t fully over yet and he was already coaxing you into another. You wrapped your legs around him, pulling him deeper into you as his pelvis began to hit your clit. Together, you came for a third time as you felt his seed spill into you; your walls milking him as the two of you held onto each other, riding our your highs together. 

End Flashback

You drove pass your house, not wanting to go home and instead headed to the bar. As the sun began to lower, the night fully approached and the bar became filled with people. Your fake I.D. worked it’s charm and you were now four drinks deep and finally feeling free. 

As the night rolled along, you began to flirt with a few of the patrons. One in particular caught your eye. He was in his early twenties, and was tall, just like Roman. His blonde hair was swept back nicely and he wore an expensive looking suit. You could only guess he worked at the White Tower; hell, half the town worked there.   
He walked you out to your car where he tried to put the moves on you. “Stop,” you said while pushing him away. 

“Oh come on honey, you were the one that started flirting with me,” he barked back before trying to go in for a kiss again. 

“I said STOP,” you exclaimed, pushing him back again. His eyes turned dark and he was pissed. He rose his hand, backhanding you across the face and you slumped to the   
ground. 

“Fucking tease,” he spat before walking away. Your cheekbone began to burn from the hit; blood seeping down from a cut he inflicted on your skin. 

Grabbing your phone, you started to text Roman but something made you stop. He didn’t want you anymore did he? He was obviously flirting with other girls in the school. Defeated and alone, you drove back to your house, passing out from exhaustion. 

The following morning you woke up late as you scrambled to get dressed for school and heading out of the door in a hurry. 

Your beanie covered your hair with you were thankful for since you didn’t have time to shower or put on makeup this morning. Walking into the school, all eyes were on you as you ambled down the narrow hallway towards your locker. ‘What the hell are they all staring at’ you thought to yourself. It wasn’t like you were the new kid anymore; no that was Peter who just arrived earlier this week. 

After grabbing your books from your locker you shut the door and began walking to your first period. Roman was coming down the opposite end of the hallway towards you; his eyes growing wide in concern once he spotted you. 

“What the fuck happened to you?” he growled in demand, pulling you off to the side and into an alcove in the hall. 

Furrowing your brows you cocked your head to the side. “First, why do you care, and second, the fuck are you talking about?”

His hand reached up as his thumb traced your cheek. You immediately winced in pain as the memory from last night flooded back to you. “It’s…it’s nothing Roman,” you said as you began to back away, but he held onto your arm. 

“That isn’t anything Pais! It looks like someone fucking hit you. Was it your dad?” 

You couldn’t contain your laughter at his words. “My…my DAD? Are you serious right now Roman? I haven’t even seen my dad in over a week! He’s been living at the White Tower!”

“Then who the fuck hit you?! And don’t you dare say ‘why do you care’ because I DO fucking care Pais!”

“Oh really? Then why were you eye fucking Ashley yesterday? Because you care SO much about me, right?” You couldn’t deny your feelings anymore as they began to overwhelm you. Damn right you were jealous to no end about Roman flirting with another girl right in front of you. It hurt, it hurt so damn much. Tears threaten to spill over your eyes and there was nothing you could do about it anymore. You didn’t care if Roman saw you as weak, you were sick of hiding how you felt, hiding who you were. 

“I fucked up,” Roman finally said, his expression dour as he looked to the floors. You felt a pang in your chest, whether from joy, or annoyance, you didn’t know what. “I’m not   
good with this shit Pais and you know that. I guess….I guess I was just feeling lost without you and I didn’t know what else to do. I was actually coming to find you yesterday when Ashley caught me off guard. I wasn’t going to hook up with her if that’s what you were thinking.”

You didn’t know whether to believe him or not, it was really hard to tell with Roman. He was a ladies man, a player and if wasn’t getting any action, he usually wanted nothing to do with you. 

A sudden taste of bile rose in your throat and you rushed into the bathroom, leaving Roman behind as you vomited into the gritty toilet. Your stomach churned as you continued to up chuck which then turned into dry heaving. Sitting back on the cold tile, you lay your head on the stall door. With every fiber of your being, you wanted to believe Roman but you just didn’t know if you could at this point. 

You decided to skip school the next few days; it’s not like there was a parental figure around your house at the moment. Roman had texted you constantly, asking if you were alright and if the two of you could talk, but you disregarded his texts. Instead you took the time to think about everything and how you came to be in the position you were in. 

You also kept throwing up. At first you thought it was because you drank so much the other night on an empty stomach, but it was non-stop. There was only one other reason for your sickness. You bought a pregnancy test at the local drug store; making sure to drink plenty of fluids. By the time you made it back to your house you had to pee so bad; you were surprised you hadn’t wet yourself on the way home!

There you sat, staring at the word ‘pregnant’ on the test as your heart shattered around you. It never occurred to you if you wanted to have kids, and now that you were in this predicament, without a mother, and not sure of your relationship with Roman. You didn’t know what to do as you sat and cried, alone, in your bathroom. 

Taking a deep breath, you found Roman’s number and called him. He didn’t answer. You tried again, this time going straight to voicemail. You didn’t want to be one of those girls, sending this kind of news through a text so you got in your car and headed to his house. 

The door opened, Olivia standing there with a tight lined smile on her face. “Is Roman home?” you questioned with unease. There was something about his mother that gave you the heebie-jeebies. 

“I’m sorry Paislee but he isn’t. Have you tried calling his cell?”

“Yep. No answer. Thanks anyways.” With a sigh you walked back to your car. Your stomach began to grumble and seeing as it was a nice day outside, you headed into town to   
grab some ice cream. 

After grabbing some mint-chocolate chip ice cream you made your way outside, walking around to enjoy the warmth of the sun on your face. Turning the corner you paused, seeing Roman’s car parked in the back parking lot of the alley. Upon further inspection, your eyes grew wide as you witnessed a girl fucking Roman in the front seat. Your jaw clenched, your neck muscles tensing as you free hand became fisted at your sides. In a boiling rage you threw your cup of ice cream at his car. Roman peaked his eyes around the girl; his lips easily grunting out the word ‘fuck’ as he saw you. He practically threw the girl off him as he scrambled out of the car. 

“Paislee please, I can explain,” he started to say as he began to zip up his pants. 

“NO! No you do NOT get to explain anything Roman because I have something to say to you!” By now you were seething, breathless with rage as you glared up at him. “I tried calling you Roman, many times. You know why?” He began shaking his head, his movements slow as he took in your scornful gaze. “Because I’m fucking PREGNANT! I’m pregnant with your fucking child Roman. I thought you CARED about me! Yet here I find you screwing some whore while I’m at home, trying to call you to figure out this god forsaken mess!” 

Roman’s eyes became wide as he faltered backwards. “Pregnant,” was all he managed to whisper out. He was shocked to say the least as the girl from the car got out. 

“Roman?” she questioned, breaking Roman out of his haze. 

He turned to look at her, a sour expression on his face. “Get out of here!”

She furrowed her brows, “But I thought…” she started to say before Roman cut her off. 

“I said get the fuck out of here!” She turned away and began walking down the alley. 

Roman turned back to you, his eyes landing on your stomach. “I’m going to be a father,” he exclaimed in confusion, yet a smirk appeared on his face. He started walking towards you but you backed away. 

“I wish I’d never met you Roman Godfrey,” you seethed out. “You hurt me for the last time today.” 

With fresh tears in your eyes you turned around, running back to your car as Roman called after you. 

Later that night, you became sick of being stranded in your house, nowhere to go as your mind wandered around. Since it was warm outside, even though it was now after dusk, you decided to go take a walk in the woods to clear your mind. 

Being from the city, you never really got any peace and quiet and you found being in the woods a rather calming experience. You had no idea what you were going to do about the baby, and about Roman. He broke you heart one too many times; saying he cared about you but then going and fucking some whore. You were alone in the world and you didn’t know if you were strong enough to have a baby by yourself; not knowing if you could ever forgive Roman. 

You were deep in the woods as your feet stepped on twigs and branches; the sound echoing loudly. A low growl caused you to pause; your head whipping back and forth to find out where it was coming from. A wolf’s howl came from your left and you suddenly became very worried. After all your strolls through the woods, you had never heard a wolf, even during your evening walks. 

Without anyone else to call, you dialed Roman’s number as you shakily held the phone to your ear; another growl echoing through the woods. 

“Paislee, please, I’m sorry….” Roman apologized but you quickly cut him off. 

“Roman I’m scared,” your voice trembling as your chin quivered. 

“Pais what’s going on?” Roman demanded with concern. 

“I’m…I’m in the woods and there is growling and I’ve never heard wolves out here and it sounds really close and Roman I’m so scared…” you ranted with tears in your eyes. 

“Fuck, ok, Pais you need to listen to me and listen to me carefully. You HAVE to get out of there alright? It’s not safe baby.” 

Although you were scared out of your mind, his pet name for you didn’t go unnoticed. Roman never called you anything other than your name, or your nickname. Your heart began to flutter before remember what he said, how it wasn’t safe. 

“Stay on the line with Roman…please,” you begged as you started running from the direction you came from. 

“Always baby. I won’t let you go,” he responded, his voice calming you as your lungs began to burn. The growling became louder and you knew that whatever it was, was chasing you. 

“Roman,” you began to cry his name through the phone; your leg tripping over a branch as you fell to your hands. 

“Pais??? Baby can you hear me?? What’s wrong?” you heard Roman’s concerned voice echo over the phone. A sharp pain ripped through your ankle as you let out a blood curdling scream. The wolf began gnawing at your foot, whipping its head back and forth furiously as screams ripped through your throat. “PAISLEE!!! PAIS HOLD ON BABY!!” you faintly heard Roman’s screams. 

The pain was radiating up your leg as you use your other leg to kick at the animal. It whimpered and you knew you did some sort of damage. Rolling over onto your back you kept kicking with your free leg with all your might; the wolf whimpering each time you made contact. 

You began to feel weak from the blood loss around your ankle and using your energy to ward off the wolf. Slowly, your movements began to still as you wheezed for breath. You faintly heard the wolf cry in agony as another wolf growled and attacked; your eyes becoming heavy before finally succumbing to the dark. 

~~~

Your eyes felt heavy as a slow and steady beeping noise pulled you awake. Upon opening your eyes, you clenched them back shut; the bright white lights causing you an immediate headache. 

“Baby…Pais are you awake?” you dimly heard Roman’s voice. Turning your head, you slowly opened your eyes again. Roman was sitting next to your bed; his hand in yours as he gently gave it a squeeze. He had dark circles under his eyes and you could tell he hadn’t gotten much sleep. 

“Roman…” you whispered, your voice hoarse and dry as you let out a cough. 

“I’m here baby, I’m here and I’m not going anywhere.”

A weak smiled appeared on your dry, cracked lips. Roman called you ‘baby’, and it was the best sound in the world. 

Suddenly, your eyes became wide in realization. “The baby!” you questioned in concern, trying to get up into a sitting position. Roman stood up, coaxing you back onto the bed. 

“Pais I’m so sorry,” he said with a shaky voice. “You lost so much blood.”

He didn’t need to say anymore as you knew what he was getting at. You lost the baby. You didn’t know if you wanted to even keep the baby earlier, but now that it was lost, you yourself felt lost with it. Sobs began to escape your throat as Roman curled you into his arms. “I’m so sorry babe.”

Roman held you close as you sobbed into his chest; even in this dire situation you felt safe in his arms; it was where you wanted to be, where you needed to be. As your sobs began to subdue Roman pulled away. His large green eyes staring at you in amazement. 

“I’m sorry Pais. For everything. I was a complete asshole. I didn’t know how to handle how I was feeling. Fuck I’ve never felt this way about anyone before. But then you came along and you stole my heart Pais from the moment I met you.” Your eyes began to widen as he spoke truthfully. “I love you Paislee and I don’t ever want to hurt you again.   
Please, baby, please forgive me for what I did to you. I have felt so lost without you by my side.”

The heart monitor began beeping rapidly; Roman chuckling as he knew exactly how you were feeling. Before, you didn’t know if you could forgive Roman for doing what he did, but you were lonely, miserable without him. “I love you Roman,” you began to say with tears of joy in your eyes. “Which is why I’ll give you one more chance.”

He smiled brightly before capturing your lips with his; your hand gripping his neck to pull him closer. Your heart monitor was now erratic as a nurse barged into your room. Both of you pulling away when you heard the nurse clear their throat. “Watch it you two,” she said as she pointed between the both of you. 

Roman turned back to you, kissing the tip of your nose. “I won’t let you down this time. I promise.”


End file.
